


Summer Is Almost Over

by Chngminxo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Summer Yunho is sent to the coast where he soaks in the sun, the sea and Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Is Almost Over

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head for a long time and is very precious to me. As a child and teenager I spent every set of school holidays (roughly 14 weeks a year) in a small seaside town on the south coast of NSW, Australia. When I was there, I felt as though I was in a different world, where nothing could touch me. The school year was forgotten and all I knew was the sun and the sea and the adventures they hold. This work is heavily inspired by that feeling of freedom and weightlessness and all the place names, and locations described are from my small little seaside town that I hold very close to my heart.

i.

Yunho was twelve years old the first time he smelled the sea. His parents had sent him and his sister to live with their aunt and cousins for the summer, wishing for them to have the sun on their skin, the clear ocean air washing over them, cleansing them of the toxic city.

The first time he felt the sea breeze on his face, he felt a warmth of excitement swelling inside of him. Birds flew overhead, sand moved beneath his feet, the light of the afternoon sun washed over his fair skin. The town they were in was small with one main street, a few smaller roads splitting off like ribs from a spine, each dotted with little houses. There was one corner store closest to the beach, sitting invitingly alongside a fish shop with a post office tucked snugly between them. The long beach stretched out for miles, a long golden stripe fading onto the horizon, the next town over being nothing but a small dot that glittered at night, but Yunho's cousins promised to show him the smaller coves dotted with little inlets, where the sand was empty of others and they could have the privacy needed to explore between rocks and inside caves, they even mentioned the shipwreck on the headland where they could poke around for starfish and debris, searching for lost treasure from a time long ago.

Two months was a long time for a child of such an age, and Yunho was excited for adventure.

He shimmied down a larger boulder, his shirt loose over his torso and boardshorts, a cap settled over his head and his lips spread over a wide smile of crooked teeth. His feet landed on the sand, his toes wriggling as he hummed at the sensation of the warm grains between them. His older cousin jumped down beside him, this was his favourite cove,

“Come on, Yunho, there are always crabs between the rocks here. Grab a stick! Their claws will grab on and they'll try to fight it!” Oh Yoojin called to him, sending a grin over his shoulder. Yunho quickly followed, a stick held tight in his hands, he had never even seen a live crab. Yoojin was slightly taller, being a year ahead of Yunho. His hair was black and wavy, as though permanently coated and messed with salt, his skin was darker than Yunho's and his nose was dotted with the faintest freckles. The two boys raced barefoot over the rocks, before Yoojin stopped, crouching down and looking down into a crevice. The clear water lapped at the stone and Yunho could see through it right down to the sand below. He saw the little fish that darted between the small tufts of seagrass, he noticed the tiny starfish pressed to the side of the stone. It was beautiful, almost unreal as it looked so untouched and stunning. Suddenly, Yoojin's stick was thrust into the water and the boy shouted, 

“Crab! Yunho, did you see the crab?! Quick kill it!” he cried out in excitement, poking around in the rockpool. Yunho frowned as the fish scattered and the stick tore at the seagrass, jabbing into the sand below and causing a cloud to rise through the water. Yunho set his stick aside, simply looking down, concerned for the wellbeing of the starfish who were so innocently basking in the sun.

“Yoojin-hyung your Mama has told you about trying to stab the crabs.” a voice came from a way over the rocks, Yunho's head rose. His eyes landed on another young boy, much the same age as the two crouched on the edge of the rock. He was tall for his age, but he was thin, his deep brown hair just as messy as Yoojin's was, the fringe of it falling into his eyes and needed to be pushed back by delicate fingers. He carefully came closer, crouching down on the other side of the crevice, Yunho's gaze upon him as he looked upon the clearing cloud of sand in the water. 

“You better not dob, Jaejoong.” Yoojin said, trying to puff up his chest and play the older card. The beautiful boy just smiled a gentle smile without looking up before he leant forward, bracing his hand against the rock at Yunho's feet. He leant down into the gap and dipped his hand into the water, being gentle as he pulled a starfish, not much smaller than a coin, into his palm before he straightened up,

“You need to be more careful, Yoojin-hyung. The starfish and the crabs don't deserve to be hurt any more than you or I do.” The boy, Jaejoong, spoke, the pad of his index finger gently rubbing over the top of the small creature before he lifted his eyes and smiled at Yunho, “Do you want to hold it?” he asked, extending the hand towards Yunho for him to take it. Yunho just watched with a surprised yet fascinated gaze.

“Whatever, Jaejoong. Yunho doesn't care about the stupid starfish.” Yoojin huffed, smacking Jae's hand just hard enough to cause the boy to drop the animal back into the water, “C'mon, Yun.” Yoojin said, tugging his cousin with him. Jaejoong stayed crouched on the edge of the water as Yoojin dragged Yunho back towards the beach. Yunho only looked back once, but he spent all day wondering about the gentle boy with the kind smile.

-

It was the fifth night by the sea that Yunho and Jihye's aunt invited over company. There weren't many people in the town, and everyone seemed to know one another and on this particular evening they all seemed to be congregating in the garden of his aunt. Yunho stood by the door to the back lawn, holding his ten year old sister's coat in his hands, Yoojin by his side, “Why do you even care if she has her jacket or not?” he asked, rolling his eyes as Yunho patiently waited for his sister,

“She'll catch cold. Jihye-yah come on!” he called out, seeing his sister giggling with their two female cousins. The girls had been attached at the hip the entire time they'd been there. Yunho, however, had more interest in exploring on his own. Yoojin had his own friends, and when it had become clear to him that Yunho had no interest in killing or harassing the small animals that lived around the water, he hadn't spent that much more time with his slightly younger cousin. Yunho didn't mind so much. 

Two other boys came over to greet Yoojin, the both of them greeting him before they shook their heads, “That Kim Jaejoong kid is here with his parents again. Why did your mum even invite them, he's such a freak.” one of them said, Yoojin simply rolling his eyes, the mention of the name of that curious boy from days before caused Yunho's attention to pique,

“You know my mama is friends with his.” he rolled his eyes, “Not that she's even his real Mama.” Yunho frowned and couldn't help but ask,

“What do you mean?” he asked, glancing into the yard and seeing Jaejoong standing surrounded by a group of girls. Friends of his? He wasn't sure, but his attention was drawn back to his cousin as he spoke again, 

“His real Mama gave him up. The Kim's aren't his real family.” Yoojin said in a conspiratorial voice, leaning in as though he were offering Yunho a coveted secret, “Rumour has it his name isn't even Jaejoong.” He said, giving Yunho a look, before he grabbed his own coat, “Come on, Yunho. We're going to hang out on the beach instead of being here. You coming?” he asked. Yunho tilted his head to the side and glanced back towards Jaejoong and his family,

“Nah... I'll stay here. Gotta make sure Jihye is alright.” he said, folding her coat over his arm as he said so. The evening was slow and uneventful. They ate and his aunt introduced him to some of the very few other children from town. Most were much younger than him and not long into the evening he was carefully slipping away out the back gate. A green hill spread out behind the fence, before rolling down into the tall grasses that lined the sand below. He took a seat on the green, his naked toes curling into the soft blades. The evening was warm, and the breeze that slid through his hair smelled of the ocean, of adventure. He was lost in his own thoughts, his eyes watching the way the waves rolled moon lit onto the white sand, the roar of them like the most soothing music.

“Hey..” a gentle voice said as a boy plopped down to side beside him. Yunho's gaze lifted and landed on Jaejoong, his gentle smile barely visible in the full moon light. Yunho smiled and rest his elbows on his knees, stretching his legs out,

“Hey.” he said, before extending one hand, “I'm Yunho..” he said, knowing it had not been mentioned before. The gentle boy smiled, shaking the hand politely, the sight being rather cute for two twelve year olds to greet in such a manner,

“I'm Jaejoong.” the boy spoke, before he turned his gaze to the sea, “You're from the city, right? Are you from Seoul?” Jaejoong asked, his voice filled with a certain flavour of wonder, “I've never been to Seoul... It must be so big, and so bright. I love the sound of cities.” Yunho felt his chest feel warm in the presence of the other boy,

“I'm not from Seoul, no... I do want to go there one day, though.” he said, nodding his head, “I'm from Gwangju, it's not as big as Seoul, but it's a lot bigger than this.. Cities are nice but I like it here. The air is clean, and you can see the stars.” he said, looking up at the sky, his eyes sliding over the endless veil of the cosmos above them. Jaejoong smiled and nodded his head eagerly, 

“I know Gwangju! My noona watched a drama set there!” Jaejoong's voice had taken an air of excitement, and it made Yunho smile, his head tilting to the side, 

“There have been some dramas and films set there.” Yunho said modestly with a smile. He did love his city, “So.. You have a noona?” he asked, curious about this boy, especially after what his cousin had said to him before. Jaejoong nodded his head with a smile, stretching his legs out in front of him and wiggling his toes happily, brushing his hair from his eyes, 

“I have eight Noonas.” he said, glancing to Yunho with a smile, “My Mama had eight daughters and said that having me was a little miracle, since my Papa always wanted a son.” he said, before tilting his head and looking back to Yunho, “Where are your Mama and Papa?”

“My parents sent me and my sister here for the summer. They have to work, they're really busy. They wanted us to come here so we could not disturb them, and so we could see our cousins.” Yunho responded with a nod. He was alright without his parents, he knew they weren't too far away, but twice in the past week Jihye had cried for their Mama, and Yunho had needed to hold her so she could sleep. He didn't mind, he never minded when it came to his little sister. “So do you go to school with Yoojin?” Yunho asked, and Jaejoong nodded, 

“He doesn't like me.” he said, his voice cheerful. Yunho frowned, not understanding what could be disliable about the boy before him, he was kind and not at all offensive. Jaejoong must have seen the frown on Yunho's lips because he laughed and nudged Yunho's shoulder, “Yah stop frowning! Your face will stick!” he laughed, “Yoojin and his friends don't like me, but it's okay. I don't usually like spending time with other kids. I live with eight sisters, I like being alone.” Jaejoong smiled.

“Eight sisters... That's a lot. Especially since the town is so small.. there aren't many places to hide.” Yunho spoke with a smile and Jaejoong just smiled,

“There are endless places to hide! Sometimes I hide in the shipwreck, or sometimes around the rockpools. There's a place called Mermaid's Inlet, too.. or the caves, or beaches.” Jaejoong smiled, “You can never get bored in this town.” Yunho tilted his head to the side and nodded his head. He knew there was still so many more places for him to explore,

“Have you lived here your whole life?” Yunho asked, wondering how someone could still want to explore when they had lived here for so long. Jaejoong shook his head,

“No. I was born in Gongju. My birth Mama and I lived together until I was five. My birth Mama decided she didn't want me anymore so she gave me to my Mama here.” he said, still with the same gentle smile. Yunho looked to Jaejoong and he couldn't understand how someone could still smile while saying such things. Jaejoong just tilted his head at Yunho, before he looked back out over the moonlit water, “It's okay. I'm not upset with her. My birth Mama knew she couldn't give me a good life so she gave me to someone who she knew could. I love my Mama and Pa, and all eight of my Noonas.” Yunho just nodded his head, his tongue sliding over his crooked front teeth as he followed Jaejoong's gaze over the water, “Do you miss your friends in Gwangju, Yunho-ssi?” 

“No. I'm happy to be here making new friends.” Yunho said, and Jaejoong smiled and extended his hand,

“Friends.” Jaejoong said and Yunho slipped his hand easily into the other's with a nod, shaking it once firmly,

“Friends.”

Yunho didn't spend time with Yoojin's friends again, but instead every morning ran across the green to meet Jaejoong. By the time his parents pulled up at the front of the seaside cottage two months later, they were best friends.

 

ii.

Yunho spent the winter dreaming of the sea. Every night his head would rest on the pillow and he would close his eyes and block out the sound of cars on the streets below, he would ignore the couple in the next door apartment fighting and he would hear the sound of waves crashing on sand, smell the scent of salt on the ocean wind. He counted the days one by one and soon, he was stepping from the back seat of the car, a bag slung over his shoulder. The train had taken a few hours longer than when they had arrived by car, and his aunt had picked up him and his sister at the train station before driving them the final hour to the small town. It looked the same as he remembered it from the year before, the grass green and the sky blue, swallows swooping through the air to catch the grasshoppers that leapt a little too high from the grass. He smiled as he once again felt calm, glancing to his younger sister, 

“I'll carry your bag inside.” he said, grabbing hers as soon as the boot was popped open, the girl smiling and bounding towards their cousins,

“Thanks Oppa!” she said over her shoulder. Yunho was thirteen, he'd completed his first year of high school, and now he had the summer to relax between halves of his second year, to relax his already tired mind and prepare for the coming semester. It was almost like coming to this small town helped him escape reality, to come to a place where nothing seemed real, where the long days were spent basking in the sun and exploring, and the warm evenings were spent lazily by a bonfire, or gazing up at the stars.

“You're taller. I think your shoulders are broader, too.” Came a familiar voice from behind him. Yunho turned his head and looked over his shoulder with lips spreading into a smile over his crooked teeth. His hair fell into his eyes and he flicked his head to clear his vision,

“You're the same height, Jae, and I swear you're even skinnier.” Yunho said with a smile, turning fully to face his friend. Jaejoong was leaning against the brown wooden fence of the neighbouring house. It was a rental property, as were most of the houses in the town. They remained empty for the majority of the year before filling up when the holiday season rolled around. During the middle of summer this small town was full of people, but any other time of year it was almost empty, like a ghost town, or so Jaejoong had told him. Said boy pushed himself up from where he was standing, coming closer and taking one of the bags from Yunho's arms,

“I wasn't sure if you were coming again.” he said, starting with Yunho to walk towards the house,

“Why didn't you ask Yoojin? He would have told you.” Yunho said, and Jae just snorted,

“Funny.” he said, sending the other a grin, “You coming to the wreck with me?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” The two boys were barely in the house long enough to remove their shoes before they were walking up the familiar worn trail towards the headland, stepping out onto a pebbled beach that separated the scrubland from the rocks. There was silence between them, but it was comfortable. They were comfortable.

“How was school?” Jaejoong asked once they started crossing the larger boulders, helping one another leap over the cracks,

“Long.” Yunho responded, Jaejoong nodding his head in agreement, “How are your noonas?”

“Still plentiful.” Jaejoong smiled, his feet landing on an unstable rock, Yunho's arm reaching out to steady him. A perfected dance from the summer before, “Two of them got married. One last autumn, another this spring.”

“Whoa.. Congratulations.” Yunho said, climbing up another boulder. He looked down below them, large chunks of metal wedged between the rocks beneath them being lapped at by the waves of the powerful sea. Two metal sheets met one another in the form of a strong bow. Yunho was sure this ship was powerful before it was brought against the rocks, a large metal chimney standing proud in the air as though to flaunt the power the vessel once had. Jaejoong leapt down first, his feet landing in a puddle and he smiled, squatting down and looking to see what lived there. A spikey sea urchin moved slowly and he gently dipped a hand into the water to carefully pry it from the rocks, bringing it out, 

“Here, give me your hand, Yun.” he said. Yunho did as he was told, his hand open flat so Jaejoong could place the harmless creature onto his palm. He looked at the animal with a light smile, seeing how it's spines moved individually, feeling the air around them to get its bearings, 

“See this is why it's more interesting hanging out with you.” Yunho said, causing the other boy to snort,

“If you were hanging out with Yoojin, he'd have already killed and eaten the poor thing.” Jae said, causing Yunho to chuckle, watching as the other took the urchin from his hand and guided it back to the water, placing it against the stone and holding it there until he knew it had a grip and wouldn't tumble down into the water below.

“Ah, so you didn't get taller and your shoulders didn't broaden, but you did get sassier. I knew something had to change over the past year.” he said. Jaejoong moved to climb up onto the bow of the ship, holding onto a rusted railing,

“I was always sassy, Jung.” Jae grinned at him, raising one arm, “What do you think? Should I be a sailor? Do I look like a fitting captain?” he asked. Yunho simply quirked an eyebrow, 

“Well, first and foremost, that boat isn't exactly the greatest example of maritime engineering.” he said as he folded his arms over his thirteen year old chest, “Secondly, you'll probably die if you stay up there, Jae. It's not strong enough to support you.” he said. Jaejoong smiled and shook his head, shifting and climbing further up, except this time onto one of the boulders the starboard side was wedged into, 

“Where is your sense of adventure?” he asked, “It's summer, Yunho. Time for exploring, adventures, drama and memories to be made!” Yunho watched the wind rustle through Jaejoong's hair, the smile on the boy's face so brilliant that he thought it rivalled the sun.

“I'm not catching you if you fall.” was all the black haired teen responded. Jae simply smiled,

“Of course you'll catch me, Yunho. You're my best friend.” Yunho knew that what Jaejoong said was right. Yunho would always catch him, because they were best friends.

-

It was an evening late in the summer that saw them sitting on the edge of the wreck again. The sun was setting over the water, the orange and pink glow more breathtaking than could be spoken. They sat in silence as their legs hung off the edge of the broken boat, the metal harsh under their bare feet, though any sharp edges had been worn blunt by the high tide waves. 

“One day I'm going to sail away.” Jaejoong said finally. It was getting darker every moment, and they both knew they should be getting back, but neither moved. Yunho turned his head,

“Where to?” he asked, but Jaejoong simply shrugged, 

“Anywhere.” was his response. “I want to just get on a boat and sail. If I sailed in a straight line forever, see where I ended.” he said, a smile lingering on his lips. Yunho turned his gaze again, his arms leaning against the rusted railing, his chin settled atop them. He looked out over the water, seeing where the deep aquamarine met the burning gold of the sky. “I wonder what's there.” Jae spoke again, “Over the horizon.”

“Over the Horizon is China, Jae.” Yunho said, sending his friend a smile. Jae just gave Yunho a withering look, before rolling his eyes,

“I mean it, Yun. I wonder what would happen if you just... sailed. You could be halfway to anywhere and nothing would matter. Just me, the water and the sky, nothing else. I could go anywhere, China, Japan, Malaysia, Australia... Nothing would be off limits. I could sail to Africa if I wanted.” he said, his voice filled with wonder at the majesty. The scale made Yunho's head hurt, the infinite nothing that lay out ahead of them,

“Other things go into that, Jae... Food, water, first aid kits. You can't just.. sail off.” he said, his rational mind trying to comfort the nerves that rose in him. Jaejoong smiled, shrugging,

“I'll sail away one day, Yun. You just watch me.”

Their time was pulled away like the drag of a slipping tide. As the car drove Yunho back to the real world, Jae smiled at him by the front gate with eyes filled with promise of next summer.

 

iii.

It was the middle of the following summer that saw them camped out in Jaejoong's living room. The last remaining sisters had moved to Seoul the previous winter to commence their studies, leaving a fourteen year old Jaejoong an only child at home, alone during the day as his parents worked. The sky outside was dark with deep storm clouds, the rough ocean winds blowing it in from out at sea. Heavy rain fell, dampening all plans of outdoor adventures for the two that day so instead they chose to stay in. Yunho sat on the couch, his legs stretched out across the floor, Jaejoong seated comfortably beside him. 

Neither of them paid all that much attention to what was on the screen, scenes of a movie they had both seen many times before together. Their voices picked up every few scenes to discuss what was on the screen, or to repeat lines dramatically much to the other's amusement. 

“I miss the sun.” Jaejoong sighed as he came into the room with a re-stocked bowl of popcorn, before dramatically planting himself on the couch and reclining back to lay his head across Yunho's thighs,

“Jae I've been here a month already and this is the first rainy day we've had. It was sunny yesterday.” Yunho said, his eyes dropping to look down at his friend with a quirked eyebrow. He was smiling, his plump lips spreading wide over the straight teeth that had changed so much since the last time Jaejoong had seen him. The boy looked up at Yunho curiously, from where he lay he could see Yunho's real teeth behind the straight, white, porcelain veneers. 

“Yun do they hurt?” he asked, the other boy blinking from where he looked at his phone. The mobile device had barely left his hand for an hour so far in the time they'd had. Yunho's gaze skimmed over something on the small screen, before he began to type something on the buttons, answering distractedly,

“Hm? Do what hurt?” he asked. Jaejoong frowned a little, not moving his head from where it was settled against the sturdy thigh,

“Your teeth, Yun.” he said, but again Yunho didn't even look away from the phone, causing Jae to sit up and frown, “Yunho are you listening to me?” he asked, which finally made the other turn to look at him, his expression slightly sheepish as he set his phone back down into his lap. Jaejoong huffed a little, folding his arms over his chest and looking back to the television screen. Yunho tilted his head and lifted a hand to playfully muss his friend's hair, nudging his side after,

“No. They don't hurt.” he said, “They did at first, but they're fine now. Sorry, Jae.” he said, his eyes focused solely on Jaejoong. 

“You've hardly looked away from your phone the whole time you've been here.” Jaejoong said, his lips pursed into a pout as he glanced to the device. Yunho smiled apologetically, 

“Sorry, I'll turn it off for the rest of the movie-”

“I don't mean today, Yun. Who have you been messaging the entire month you've been here?” He turned his head, and once again Yunho was looking sheepish, glancing to his phone before he shifted uncomfortably. Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow, “Is it your friends in Gwangju? I know it must be hard spending all of your summer here instead of with them..”

“Jae it's not that..” Yunho started, before he looked down at his lap and rubbed the back of his neck, “It's a girl.. If my mum knew she'd probably kill me.” he said, laughing a little and glancing to his friend. He didn't register the blank look on Jaejoong's face, 

“Your girlfriend?” he asked, Yunho looking almost guilty as he had been caught. He nodded his head, setting the phone aside as Jae pursed his lips and then said matter-of-factly, “I don't know why you couldn't have just told me that, Yunho. I'm supposed to be your best friend, remember?”

“I know.. I just guess I got stuck in the whole not telling people about it thing.” Yunho chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back at the screen. Jaejoong nodded and flicked his hair from his eyes, dipping his fingers into the bowl of popcorn, placing a single piece on his tongue. Jaejoong knew that Yunho had a life away from the sea. He had another world of city lights, high school uniforms, friends, girlfriends, homework, taekwondo training. There were four seasons in a year and the young man Yunho was growing to become only lived in three of them. Jaejoong didn't know that young man, he was a stranger to him, and he needed to accept it. 

“What's she like?”

-

It was the last night when they were sitting on the rocks above Mermaid's Inlet. It was tradition, every year. They sat at the highest point of the cliffs and stared out to sea, their bodies pressed close as neither boy would voice his feelings about the melancholy end of their time together. Yunho turned his head and looked to Jaejoong, seeing how he was rubbing his arms with his hands. Autumn had come early this year, the last two weeks having been rainy and bleak,

“You cold?” he asked. Jaejoong shook his head, but Yunho removed his jacket and helped Jaejoong into it anyway. They slipped back into silence. The breeze washed over them, the sound of waves lapping at the headland filling the silence between them. Slowly, Jaejoong lay back on the stone, looking up at the sky, his eyes tracing the lines in the clouds, the large structures towering in the sky like castles from another world. Something lost and hidden, just obscured from vision, barely out of reach. 

Yunho watched him, his gaze tracing over the lines of his face. He had grown a lot over the year since they had seen one another. Somehow, his features had gotten more delicate, his eyes bigger and darker, his skin even fairer. His lips were soft and full and the perfect rosy pink. He was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone Yunho had ever known. More beautiful than the girlfriend who waited for him in Gwangju. He had barely touched his phone since he had spoken to Jae about it that day on the couch.

For every twelve months of the year, they only had two together, and Yunho wasn't going to waste that time with his beautiful best friend. 

Thunder rumbled on the horizon and Jaejoong closed his eyes. He knew that this time tomorrow, he would be here in the same place, alone until the sun rose on the first day of their next summer. Feather light drops of water drifted from the sky and landed on his cheeks, yet he didn't flinch. Yunho watched, mesmerised, as his soft pink lips parted and he sucked in a deep breath of air that smelled of salt and rain and an ending summer. A shift of his body had him leaning over his dearest friend, blocking the rain from falling on him.

Jaejoong's eyes opened and he looked up to Yunho, savouring the familiar features he knew would change over the ten months they had to be apart, seeing how his nose arched, how his pouty lips now sat differently over his straight teeth. Yunho's was a face that Jaejoong knew well, and he saw the familiar quirk of lips as Yunho looked at him, saw something brooding in his dark chocolate eyes just as Yunho leant down and kissed him. Yunho had never known something so sweet. Jaejoong tasted of sugar, citrus and summer, his lips were soft as they returned the gentle pressure given. 

It was over as quickly as it began. Yunho pulled back with a shocked expression and stared at Jaejoong. He stood quickly, almost tripping on the rocks as he ran back to the pathway, Jaejoong staring after him.

They didn't meet again that summer. Jaejoong kept Yunho's coat folded in his dresser.

 

iv.

Part of Jaejoong didn't expect Yunho to return the next year. He had convinced himself that Yunho would talk his parents into letting him remain in Gwangju. He was fifteen now, he didn't need supervision, he could watch out for himself and Jihye fine for the few months they were away from school. 

Jaejoong was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of shorts when he saw the car drive past him. He watched from the back porch of his house as the passenger door opened in the evening sun and Yunho stepped out, swinging his bag over his shoulder and flicking his hair from his eyes. He looked taller again, his body leaner and more muscular, his hair styled more than Jaejoong had seen it before. Jaejoong couldn't deny how good it was to see him, nor could he deny that it was a surprise to see him there absent of Jihye's company.

He stood on the back porch and watched as Yunho disappeared into the house across the grass, before he returned to the book he had set down. He wanted so desperately to see his friend, he had missed him over the past year, but he couldn't know that Yunho would want to see him

He sat down on the steps, lifting the novel into his hands and leaning against a wooden pillar, his eyes tracing over the words before him as he basked in the summer sun. He'd almost finished the chapter when he heard a voice,

“Hey..” Yunho said, and Jaejoong almost dropped the book from his hands. He looked up in surprise, seeing the teenager standing before him. He wondered if he would have recognised Yunho if they had run into one another in the street. He looked so much more mature, much closer to being a young man than he was to being the boy that kissed him ten months before. Jaejoong smiled and set his book down on the porch beside him. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the setting sun,

“Hey.” he said, not taking his eyes from Yunho,

“You coming to the wreck with me?” Yunho asked, as they always did when they first found one another again. Jaejoong pushed himself slowly to stand and repeated their words, as though from a script,

“Do you even have to ask?”

-

The grass seemed greener this year than it had the years before. Jaejoong told him it was because of the rain the previous summer, it meant that the greenery was healthy by the time the snow fell and covered it all.

“Does the sea freeze?” Yunho asked, looking out over the water. It was late in the evening, the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky was filtered through warm pink light slipping into the deep navy blue. They sat on the edge of a jetty, their legs hanging off above the water below. Their skin was wet, as was their hair. Both boys were shirtless as they took a rest after their swim, having spent hours on the beach, jumping from the jetty into the clear, blue water below before hunting between the rocks for life. Jaejoong nodded his head,

“Around the edges, it does. The creek freezes, too.” he said, his legs swinging in the air, watching as the breeze made patterns on the surface of the water, “It snows. Not much, though. Not as much as it does further inland.” he said, tucking his wet, salty hair behind his ear. He glanced to Yunho, “How about in Gwangju?”

“It gets below zero during January.” Yunho nodded, shifting to lean his back against the pylon, one leg dangling over the edge while the other was tucked beneath him. “How was your year?”

“Alright. Got a few A's last semester.” Jaejoong said, 

“Jae that's great!” Yunho reached over to push at Jae's shoulder, who just laughed and shrugged.

“How about you? How's your girlfriend?” he asked in a teasing tone. Yunho looked back out to sea and shook his head,

“Grades were fine.. Girlfriend...” he said, clearing his throat for a moment before he said, “We broke up.” Jaejoong's teasing smile faded into a soft frown, 

“Oh.. Yun I'm sorry.” he said, “Was it recent?”

“We broke up when I got back to Gwangju last autumn.” Yunho said, and Jaejoong blinked. He swallowed and nodded his head, turning and following the other's gaze.

“Well.. I'm sorry to hear it. I know you liked her.” Jaejoong said, treading carefully. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss once.

“Yeah, well.. No biggy.” Yunho smiled slightly, “Doubt it would have lasted anyway.” Jaejoong simply nodded and it was silent again, “Hope Yoojin didn't give you too much shit this year. I can talk to him, if you want.”

Jaejoong chuckled and shook his head, glancing to his best friend, “Yoojin isn't a worry. All he really does is tell people I'm adopted, and the school we go to is tiny so it's not like anyone is unaware at this point.” he said with a sigh, “He keeps trying to get my birth name out of me, though. I'll never tell him, just cause I know it annoys him that he doesn't know. He and his friends are pretty harmless.”

Yunho looked to Jae again, tilting his head with a curious gaze, “What is it?” he asked the question gently, feeling somewhat curious himself. Jaejoong just smiled,

“Han Jaejoon.” he responded easily, “But you better not tell him that.”

“I wouldn't dare.”

Seagulls flew through the air towards the fishing boats as they returned to dock, bringing their day's catch. The sight was familiar to see in the summer sunset, and it brought with it promise for food the following day, their local little shop being stocked full of the freshest fish, ready to cook up for them. Lights of late returning ships flickered from the edge of the darkening horizon and Jaejoong spoke,

“She contacted me, y'know.” he said, not breaking his gaze at the sea, “My biological mother, I mean.”

Yunho turned to him, examining his expression, “Why?” he asked. Jaejoong shrugged again – a common movement of his,

“Wanted to see how I was. Wanted to make sure I was being taken care of, I guess. Checking to see if my Noonas had turned me into their ninth little sister.” he said with a tight smile. Yunho could hear the edge to his voice,

“When did she contact you?” he asked and Jaejoong finally looked at him, 

“During the winter, not long after Christmas. She called the home phone and took us all by surprise. Now mum keeps asking if I want to go to Busan to see her this summer.” he said, causing Yunho to frown, 

“Do you want to go?” he asked. Jaejoong shook his head, returning his gaze to the sea, “You don't have to stay here just cause I'm being forced to spend all my summers here, Jae.” he said, “She's your biological mother.. You should see her. I promise I'll be alright on my lonesome” He teased gently, Jaejoong smiled sadly, 

“My earliest memory is her dropping me off and never coming back to collect me, Yun. I don't want to see her.” he said. Yunho's hand slipped into his, their fingers lacing together for comfort. He nodded his head, knowing he couldn't understand that kind of pain, the pain of being left behind. Yunho squeezed his hand warmly, and Jaejoong looked down to where their fingers were curled naturally together, “You're not being made to be here, Yunho.” Jaejoong said, his voice knowing, “Jihye isn't here.. If you were being forced you would both be here. You chose the sea over the city.”

“I chose you.”

 

v.

Yunho woke up to a sound of tapping on the window. He made a noise and rolled over, his eyes fluttering as he squinted through the light, having left the curtains open. He looked to the window and saw Jaejoong peaking in, tapping on the glass to wake him up. With much effort, and a lot of groaning, Yunho pushed himself from bed, straightening his boxers and pulling open the window. He rubbed at his eyes with his hand and frowned, whining softly, 

“Jae why can't you knock on the door like a normal person?” he said, though his voice held no tension or malice, his lips curving into a smile,

“Because, Yun, if I had knocked on the door, you would have just slept on through and not cared.” the boy said matter of factly, before promptly pushing the window open further and gracefully climbing in. His feet landed on the floor with a soft thud, “Come on, we're going out. It's almost midday!”

“Jae I've been here a day, I haven't had time to sleep off the last year.” Yunho complained, sitting back on the edge of the bed as Jaejoong started pulling appropriate clothes from the dresser, throwing them at Yunho,

“You've got two months for sleeping! Now get dressed, we're going!”

They left within minutes, taking off down the road towards the tracks that extended out onto the headland. They often went to the cliffs, exploring through the scrub and looking out over the open ocean, trying to spot seals between the rocks below. They walked along the sandy track, the sun beating down on their bodies, sweat already beading on their warm skin.

“Grades still good?” Jae asked casually, glancing to his friend, “Using your charisma and charm to make all the ladies fall for you?”

Yunho laughed, his shoes scratching on the pebbles that dotted the path, shaking his head, “You know me, just a regular every day Casanova.” he snorted, tucking his black hair behind his ear, “What about you? A smile like yours would make any lady weak in the knees.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, suggestive of Jaejoong's love life. The other just laughed, shaking his head,

“Hardly.” he answered, watching as a bird flew along the path ahead of them, stopping to pick at something in the mud before flying off again, “I was seeing someone, though.” he said, feeling nerves twist in his stomach. He swallowed as he kept his eyes focused on the path ahead of them. Yunho arched an eyebrow, 

“Oh? What's she like?” his voice was casual, trying not to show any discomfort. Yet somehow the thought of Jaejoong with eyes only for a nameless, faceless other left a strange taste in his mouth. Jaejoong was silent for a long moment, causing Yunho's eyes to gaze at him curiously,

“He.” Jaejoong said finally, not looking at Yunho, “He was nice. We dated on and off for about five or six months.” Yunho didn't bat an eyelid. They had never really discussed sexuality or dating between them. Sure they had mentioned girls here and there, talked about their first kisses, talked about sex and everything else teen boys discussed, but they had never set foot in this topic before. However Yunho wasn't surprised.

He had known Jaejoong four years, he had spent months by his side, practically living on top of one another, and some things remained unsaid understandings.

“Why'd you break up?” Yunho's voice was gentle, his eyes following the movements of Jaejoong's features. The boy shrugged as they came down the path, seeing where the track connected with the road in front of them, a car meandering slowly up the asphalt and disappearing from sight. Jaejoong pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes, kicking some of the stones on the path,

“Because he realised how much easier it is to be popular than it is to be gay. Not a big deal.” he said, sending Yunho a sad smile, “We started dating in November last year.. It's been a few months since we broke it off, anyway.” he said. Yunho frowned and nudged Jaejoong's side,

“Plenty of other hunky men in the sea, Jae.” he said, his voice gentle. Secretly, he was pleased that no one would be touching something so precious because he did not want to see a single crack in Jaejoong.

They walked down the road in silence, passing one of the two parks in the town. A group of boys sat on the swings, passing a cigarette they must have stolen between them. Yunho recognised them as friends of Yoojin's, he'd seen them around. He opened his mouth to talk to Jaejoong when he heard one of them call,

“Look, it's Kim Faggot and his big city boyfriend.” Yunho's heart clenched as Jaejoong kept walking, his eyes trained on the ground. He looked over at the boys, one of them staring with such intent into Jaejoong's back, his eyes filled with such hate.. such desperation. Yunho just touched his hand to Jaejoong's elbow, guiding him along the road as the other boys called out jeers. It took all of Yunho's control not to respond. They rounded the corner and walked down a small bath between houses, ending up on the grass behind the beach,

“Jae.. Was he-?” however his question was cut off

“Lets go to the lighthouse tomorrow.” Jaejoong said, his eyes pleading, “We can ride the bikes.” 

Yunho nodded, his gaze fixed on the hurt in Jaejoong's eyes and he felt his heart ache. He had never wanted to protect someone as much in his life.

-

He woke up early the next morning. The ride to the lighthouse was long, and they didn't want to wait until it was too hot. He got up, showered, dressed and ate, before he headed out the front door. Jaejoong had promised to meet him on the green between their houses at ten am, but minutes passed, and by eleven he wasn't there. Yunho pushed off from where he leant against the fence and treaded slowly over the green, stepping onto the Kim family's porch, knocking on the door. 

Mr. Kim, Jaejoong's father, answered. His face was set in a frown and he looked at Yunho with a hostility the Gwangju boy had never once seen before. His eyes were dark, set, his knuckles almost quite as they gripped the door handle,

“Jaejoong... He promised to meet me an hour ago. Is he still asleep?” Yunho asked, having taken a step back. Mr. Kim clenched his jaw, but before he could respond, a weak voice called, 

“Yunho?” from down the hall. Yunho felt dread pooling in his stomach, 

“Jaejoong?” he called, swallowing hard, before stepping into the home of his dearest friend as Jaejoong's father stepped aside to allow him in. He toed off his shoed and walked down the hall, stopping in the doorway of Jaejoong's bedroom. His heart shattered.

Jaejoong lay on the bed, the covers drawn to his chin. His skin was battered and bruised, one eye almost swollen shut and his lip split. One arm was bandaged, and the other was in a sling as he lay back, 

“Yunho..” he muttered, his lips curving tiredly into a smile. Yunho rushed forward and knelt by the bed, pushing light coloured hair from Jaejoong's eyes,

“What the fuck happened?” he asked, his voice low as his eyes surveyed the damage.

“Jaejoong went for a walk last night.. Some boys found him. We took him to hospital straight away, we only got home early this morning.” Mama Kim said from where she stood in the doorway with her husband. Yunho frowned as he looked back, 

“Boys? What boys, Jae?” he asked, but his friend just smiled and hummed, 

“Meanie boys. I think he doesn't like me as much anymore but it's okay.. Broken bones heal, Yunnie Yunnie Yunnie..” he murmured, holding on to his best friend tightly with a seemingly – hopefully – uninjured hand, “Stay with me? I'm sorry no lighthouse...” he mumbled, both of his eyes closed now as he succumbed to the drowsiness the painkillers caused. Yunho could feel his blood boiling, he could feel every inch of himself burning with rage, burning with the desperate need to love, to protect. He stood and left the house, wrenching open the front door of his aunt's home and dragging his cousin from where he sat at the table,

“Yunho?” His aunt asked, shocked as the boy slammed Yoojin up against the fridge, 

“If you or any of your scum bag friends even go as far as to breathe on Jaejoong again, I will rip you all to pieces.” he said, his voice low. Yoojin smirked at him, 

“Protecting your boyfriend, huh?” he said, “The faggot had it coming.” he said, but Yunho slammed him harder,

“Say that again.” he said, his voice low, his eyes filled with promise of pain, “Please, Yoojin, get me mad. For the arm of his that you broke, I will crush every bone in your body.”

“Boys that is enough!” They were separated, and chastised. Yunho's mother made calls threatening to drag him back to Gwangju but he fought. He fought hard because he knew where he needed to be. 

Yoojin was sent to Seoul the next morning, he didn't come back for the rest of the summer.

It was almost autumn that saw them laying together on Jaejoong's bed. A lot of the swelling on his face had calmed down, but his arm would remain in the cast until winter. They stared up at the roof,

“Yoojin didn't do it, you know.” he said, “He was there.. but he didn't touch me.” Yunho turned and looked at him,

“It was that guy, wasn't it?” it wasn't really a question, “The one who called you those things when we walked past the park.” Jaejoong just nodded, turning to look at his best friend. Yunho couldn't understand, he would never understand, “Why, Jae? Why would he want to hurt you?”

“Because some people don't know how to handle being gay, Yun.” Jaejoong's voice was soft, “I told him he and I could try being friends but.. I don't know. Maybe being friends with me is just as bad as liking me.” Yunho swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He shook his head and sat up,

“You deserve someone better than that.. that fucking scum. You deserve the best in the world.” his voice was filled with sadness, anger, endless emotion burning for his best friend, “No one is good enough for you, Jaejoong. No one.” 

“I know someone, Yun.”

 

vi. 

They were seventeen when Yunho spent his first summer staying with the Kim family. After what had transpired between Yunho and Yoojin the previous year, there were reservations about the two adolescents sharing a house with one another, and the Kim parents had offered their spare bedroom to their son's most treasured companion.

However with eight daughters spread throughout Korea, Mr and Mrs Kim did not spend much time by the sea, leaving Jaejoong and Yunho alone for days on end. They spent the days soaking in the sun, the surf and each other, they spent the evenings curled close in front of the telelvision. More than once they fell asleep tangled in one another's arms, their bodies pressed close and their breathing coming as one.

They laughed as they joked, throwing tea towels at one another and flicking soap suds in the other's direction. Jaejoong knew that even though Yunho was the one who came and went, it was when they were together that he felt truly at home.

The two stood by the window in the spare bedroom. The breeze washed over their skin as they looked out over the deep sea, their sides brushing together before Jaejoong spoke, “Yunho?” he asked, the other humming softly, turning his head in question, “Do you remember kissing me?”

Yunho's eyes followed the arch and curve of Jaejoong's nose, seeing the way his soft lips parted to release a breath, “Yeah..” he responded quietly, 

“Do you ever regret it?” Silence stretched out between them. Yunho's gaze broke from Jaejoong's and he looked out to sea again, 

“No.” He doesn't plan it, it's just the way things happen. Hands touch skin, lips meet and all too soon they're kissing. They get lost in each other, and forget about the world below them. They forget about the sun setting over the ocean, they forget about the electric kettle in the kitchen that chirps to say it's ready. They forget about everything except the taste of tongue, the feeling of hot skin under searching fingers. They forget about everything except one another. Yunho kissed over Jaejoong's skin, until his lips found the cool metal bar that pierced his love's navel, and he growled softly as he suckled on the skin. He flicked his gaze up as the other gasped, his fingers sliding to grip Yunho's hair.

The two boys forgot about the world as they drowned in one another, and became one.

-

The sun beat through the spare bedroom window, landing on tangled limbs and bruised flesh. Jaejoong's thighs had fingertips dented into them, while Yunho's neck was stained with dark hickeys. The two boys stirred and clung on tighter to one another. Jaejoong's eyes opened first, and he lifted his head from where it rest against Yunho's beating heart. His leg was hitched up against Yunho's pelvis, the other's arms tight around him, keeping him safe. He licked his lower lip and smiled, lifting his gaze to gaze upon the sleeping face, before he busied himself with examining skin close up for the first time.

Yunho's tanned flesh was strong and flawless, not a mark marring him. His muscles were slightly defined, but not overwhelmingly so. Jaejoong assumed the definition came from his painstaking practice of martial arts, he knew he was on his school's team. He licked his lips and slid his gaze down to his dark brown nipples, then up to trace along the delicate collarbones. He exhaled a soft breath and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into that stunning neck,

“I can feel you staring..” Yunho's voice was husky with sleep, his hand sliding down Jaejoong's side, brushing the curve of his bare rear, then scratching his nails ever so gently back up to his shoulder blades. One eye peaked open and glanced down to Jaejoong's smile, the young man lifting his head again,

“Wanted to have a better look at you.. now that it's day.” he said. Their voices were soft. They were still lost in their own little world. They kissed gently, lips parting almost immediately and they did not even stop to care about morning breath, before Yunho was rolling them over, and tangling them together once more.

For the first time, they spent the summer as lovers. Their fingers were interlaced as they walked familiar trails, when Jaejoong stepped first onto an unstable boulder, Yunho's familiar fingers would catch his hips and pull him back to his broader chest. They skinny dipped in the sheltered privacy of winter cove, they kissed at the peak of honeysuckle point, they made love between white sheets.

That year it was the hardest yet to say goodbye.

 

vii.

Yunho graduated top of his class. Jaejoong wasn't surprised. He always knew that Yunho would be that boy at his school. He was smart, devastatingly handsome and charming to boot, he had all the teachers praising him, all the girls falling for him, and all the boys wishing to be him. However when graduation was over, and summer rolled around for them once again, he didn't go to Jeju with his friends, he didn't visit universities in Seoul, he didn't drink and celebrate like any other young man he knew. He went to his modest little town, he went to his Jaejoong. 

The town had a bonfire to celebrate the summer, it was built tall on the longest beach in the town. Food was passed around and everyone joined in the merryment. Yunho and Jaejoong snuck away, their hands interlaced as they climbed across the rocks and found a private place to sit together. Yunho sat back against a harsh outcrop and opened his arms, Jaejoong smiling as he leant back against his chest,

“It's weird..” he said, his head tucking against Yunho's shoulder. Yunho glanced to him with a smile, 

“What's weird?” he said, starting to nuzzle into the other's hair. They had taken to sharing a bed, their arms and legs entangled, never able to be too close to one another. Jaejoong shrugged with a sigh and turned his gaze to the sea,

“Everything is different..” he said, his eyes closing once again. He sucked in Yunho's scent. He smelled of sweat, salt and home, and no where could feel safer than those arms, “No more school, no more exams.” he hummed, before he straightened up and stood. He moved to the edge of the rock, the water lapping at his feet as he stretched his arms out wide, “Our world is just an endless summer, Yunho.. Stretching on and on infinitely.” he said with a happy smile. Yunho just watched him, before he pushed himself up and touched his hands to his hips, pulling Jaejoong's back flush to his chest.

“Just you, me and the sea, Jae.” he said, nuzzling into his neck. They both knew their time had to end. Neither were willing to admit it.

“We have our whole lives ahead of us, Yunho.” Jaejoong murmured. The wind ruffled their hair, and Yunho kissed the base of his neck, allowing it to linger on for a little longer than necessary, “I can't tell if I'm scared or not.”

“It's normal to be scared, Jae..” he said, his fingers spread wide against his stomach, their eyes gazing out to the open ocean. The infinity of time was too vague for them, they both were aware that plans had to be made, that plans had been made.

-

It was almost September when they were sitting on the ship wreck, “I'm taking my university entrance exams in November.” Jaejoong said, glancing to Yunho, “I'm hoping to get into a school in Busan... I've applied for some in Seoul as well, but Busan is closer to home.” 

Yunho looked at him, “Busan is on the other side of the country from here, Jae.” he chuckled, reaching out a hand and curling his finger through a belt loop, preventing his love to go too far out of his reach. Jaejoong just smiled, stretching his arms above his head,

“Busan is close to Gwangju, though.” he said happily, causing Yunho to shake his head with another chuckle,

“Not really, it's almost a three hour drive.” he said with a snort, but Jaejoong smiled,

“Right now, Yunho, we live a seven hour drive apart. Three hours isn't looking so bad to me. Besides it's different now. We'll both be at University, maybe you'll be in Busan, too. Or maybe we'll both get accepted into somewhere in Seoul, and then we can see one another more! If we were both in the same city, maybe we could share an apartment.” Jaejoong turned and looked at Yunho. The frown on his lips caused Jaejoong's smile to falter. They had been blocking out the world in their time together, forgetting about their plans, their roles, the expectations of them. Neither man had ever in their many years together wanted to think about the other side of Summer,

“Jae..” Yunho said softly, his mouth feeling dry. Jaejoong looked at him with a worried expression,

“Yun.. You're going to university..” he said, his voice uncertain,

“You know I have to do it, Jae.” Yunho's voice was gentle, too gentle. Jaejoong found that tone so painful because he knew what Yunho was saying, he knew what he was being told and he couldn't take that, not now. Yunho could finally be his, finally they could be together, they could have one another the way they had always dreamt.

“N-no Yunho you will take your exams. We'll be in Seoul, we can sh-share an apartment. You'll be top of your class and everyone will be in love with you b-but-”

“Jae..” Yunho breathed again, gently bringing him closer, 

“You can't go Yunho!” Jaejoong said, before Yunho guided his head into his neck, his own eyes closing. He exhaled softly, kissing behind his ear and against his temple, tender fingers slipping through soft hair,

“Twenty two months will pass, Jae. We've gone without one another before...” he said. Jaejoong was crying now, but he was trying to hide it, his hands hitting Yunho's chest as hard as they could, trying to push him away, 

“When are you going? When are you leaving me?” he asked, his voice miserable. A thumb brushed beneath his eye, wiping away a stray tear, before it was followed by a tender kiss,

“I enlist on September twenty-second.” there was no point lying, there was no point avoiding the truth.

“B-But our Summer.. Our first summer together.” 

“Summer is almost over, Jae.. The leaves are already starting to turn.” Jaejoong looked over Yunho's shoulder and to the trees that lined the land, time was betraying them again. 

They didn't leave one another's sight until the final day. They kissed and they promised, and they tried not to admit how much it hurt.

When Yunho shaved his head, he did it for his country. When he wept into his pillow late into the night, he did it for Jaejoong.

 

viii.

On July Twenty-second Yunho saluted the flag and was free. Military boots crunched on the gravel as he climbed from the driver's seat of his car and straightened the front of his uniform. He swallowed hard and stepped carefully along the pathway, towards the sea.

A lean figure stood on a boat pulled up against the jetty, scrubbing the deck. His arms were more muscular, and his skin shone with sweat as he worked over the surfaces. He didn't look up as Yunho made his way along the starboard side, leaning against a pylon,

“You look taller.” he said, his forehead feeling sweaty under his uniform beret. He drove here straight from his discharge ceremony, not stopping for a moment to change. The uniform was hot under the summer sun, but he was used to it by now. His dark eyes watched as Jaejoong lifted his head and looked at him in shock,

“Yunho..” he breathed, 

“Your shoulders look broader, too.” the ex-soldier spoke, repeating the same words from that summer so many years ago. Jaejoong set down his tools and stood at his full height. He took hold of the pylon and jumped barefoot onto the jetty. He was still slightly shorter than Yunho, his body lacking the same muscle and strength. Yunho smiled at him as he came closer, “Will you come to the wreck with me?”

Jaejoong just smiled, “Do you even have to ask?” 

They sat side by side on a familiar rock facing the ocean, their bodies close and their fingers interlaced. Jaejoong tilted his head and settled it against Yunho's strong shoulder, the fabric of his uniform rough beneath his soft cheek. He couldn't find it in himself to mind,

“I missed you.” he said. Yunho turned and kissed his forehead, sucking in the scent of the sea and of Jaejoong,

“I missed you, too.” he said softly, eyes closing as he nuzzled into the soft strands of hair, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
